Forbidden Desire
by Miko no Suteki
Summary: Kag has dug herself in deep. She is Inu's mate, but is miserable. She want's someone else, but doesnt want to hurt Inu. But when push comes to shove...Kag x Sess
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Desire Prologue

The hanyou fell to the cot besides her, with a sigh of relief and satisfaction, and a toothy grin. She rolled to her side, and stared at the wall of the dark hut. Though it was dark, her face still gave way to nothing more than a flush.

She flinched as he snuggled close to her back, and nuzzled her neck with the giggle that resembled that of a little boy. It just made the sickening feeling in her gut all the worse. His hands roamed over her stomach and thighs for a moment, it was all she could do not to rip away from him…but she couldn't.

She felt so cold.

"Goodnight my love, sleep well," and he kissed her neck a few last times before laying his head behind hers to sleep, still keeping her pressed against him.

The young woman waited til his breathing steadied, and she knew he was asleep. It was the same thing every night, and she couldn't handle it. But what could she do? She couldn't possibly tell him how she felt; he would break.

She folded her arms against her chest, brought her knees up further, and tried to hide her face in her hands. Then came the tears, the tears that always fell silently from her eyes, as the man behind her slept contently, without even a hint of how he was killing her.

When would this end, it would only get worse, it would only hurt her more. She felt so lonely, and helpless. She didn't like feeling this way.

As many nights before, she cried herself to sleep. Her mind crying out for him, for him to help her…but he was just too far away.

Miles away from the distressed girl, the Lord of the Western Lands laid in his own bed. The demon who laid on his chest ran her hand up and down his chest, and her leg nudging into his crotch. Her naked body was covered in a sheen of sweat, and sex.

She purred against him, "My Lord…", and ran her tongue along his jawbone.

He growled in annoyance and brushed her away from his face. The demon servant pulled back and looked at him in confusion. Without looking at her he pushed her off the bed, "get out, I'm through with you."

"B-but Lord Sess-" she pleaded.

"Out I said."

She laid there in shock for a moment, then glared at him, grabbed her clothes, and left the room.

These women were really beginning to annoy him, he wasn't sure why. He had always been more than happy to use one of his servants to sate himself. They were all attractive demons, which always got moist at the sight of him. They would do anything he told them to, and he didn't have the obligation to speak to them ever again. It was perfect.

But he wasn't satisfied; not in the least. There was something else he wanted, something forbidden to him. The thought of it should make him feel ashamed, and tainted. But the feeling passed long ago, as he became more and more obsessed with it.

His usual mask broke for a moment, as he smirked to himself. He was a demon Lord, nothing was forbidden to him, he would have it.

She would be his.

Suteki: And there you have it. Tell me what you think, reviews make Miko happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Distressed Heart 

As the morning light broke through the mat door, Kagome winced, and slowly opened her eyes. For a moment she simply laid there, staring into the soft light as a breeze gently swayed the makeshift door.

Inuyasha's tightening grip broke her from her daze as he shifted behind her. She closed her eyes with a silent sigh, and pried herself from his arms. She looked around for her school uniform, and then remembered that she left school a year ago.

She dressed in her spring kimono, and stepped outside into the morning sun.

"Ohayo Kagome-chan!" came the cheerful voice of her friend.

Kagome smiled and turned to her, "Ohayo, ogenki desu ka Sango-chan?" she replied.

Sango stirred the food she was cooking, "I'm fine, thank you. It's a beautiful morning. Is Inuyasha still asleep?" she inquired.

Kagome nodded, "yeah he is, for now. But once he catches drift of breakfast I'm sure he'll be up and awake." She pulled her hair behind her ear and walked over to where Shippou and Miroku were laughing, and knelt down to grab the Kit.

The little fox squealed in her arms, "Kagome! 'Bout time you got up," he said happily as he hugged her. The girl smiled and patted his head before setting him back on the ground, "Sorry, I slept in a bit."

The Monk on the ground next to her shot her a perverted look and wiggled an eyebrow, "I wonder what could make Kagome so tired neh?" Kagome shook her head, "Funny, now quit it."

Sango served out the food for the others, and without a sound, Inuyasha had a plate and was wolfing it down. Sango raised a brow to him, "and good morning to you as well mister."

He smirked and set his plate down before jumping up and grabbing Kagome in a tight embrace and kissed her cheek. Sango noted how Kagome stiffened and gave an almost sickened look at the ground.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave him the best smile she could muster.

Sango watched for a few more moments before she made up her mind. "Kagome-chan, would you like to go to the springs with me? I was thinking of taking a morning dip, since its so warm out."

Kagome gratefully accepted and pushed Inuyasha off her and rushed to get her towels and bathing supplies. Inuyasha followed her, "d-do you want me to come with you? You know, just to look out for youkai, you girls tend to drop your guard when you bathe."

The miko shot him a glare and brushed past him, "I'll be fine Inuyasha, stop worrying about me. You know damn well I can take care of myself, learn to trust me a little why don't you?"

He stood there baffled for a moment, 'did she just curse? I've never heard her curse before…huh, oh well,' he said to himself, but quickly brushed it off as he went back outside to talk with Miroku.

Kagome and Sango walked through the trees towards the springs in silence. Kagome simply stared at the ground as she walked, in thought. Sango watched her from the corners of her eyes, wondering what her friend was thinking about, and thinking about what she would say to her.

The two women undressed and slipped into the warm water. Sango continued to watch Kagome, who had her head tilted back into the suns rays, her eyes closed, and the slightest smile tugging at her lips.

"Ah this is nice, very peaceful," sighed the Miko.

Sango waited another moment to speak, a little nervous as to how Kagome would react to her prying. "Kagome…what's been bothering you lately?" she started with. Kagome raised her head to face her, "what do you mean? Nothing's bothering me, I'm fine." She tried to give a reassuring smile, but Sango knew it was as fake as they came.

"Kagome, something is certainly wrong. And I think it has something to do with Inuyasha. Don't hide it from me, tell me what's wrong," she pushed.

Kagome sighed and looked into the water, she knew there was no getting out of this conversation, Sango was a very determined woman. "Inuyasha's….changed…I love him still…but, he isn't the same Inuyasha that I fell in love with," she paused and looked up to Sango, "he's so, obsessed with me. I don't know how to really explain it but, he just loves me, too much.

I thought he was the strong one, but I feel like I'm the dominant one now, he can't do anything without me. I can't even go back to my own time without him because he's too 'worried' about me.

But really, it's just that he can't stand being away from me. It sounds like it would be sweet, but, we've been mates for over a year now, he needs to give me some room. He can't though; I don't think he's capable of it.

I feel so trapped with him…its not a balanced relationship…it feels…one sided." Kagome by now had turned her attention back to the rippling water, a plainly distressed look on her face.

Sango wasn't surprised; she had seen this in Inuyasha as well. He had changed a lot, and for the worse. She watched her friend with saddened eyes; it pained to see her friend in such anguish. It was a shame, Inuyasha had finally admitted his feeling for Kagome, and they had both been so happy together.

Within 6 months though, she had noticed Kagome settling more, the two were no longer on the same wavelength. Inuyasha was still high on love, but Kagome had matured and began her role as the wife.

Inuyasha though hadn't matured in the slightest, if anything, he became much more immature. He was giddy with love; he worshiped Kagome. Kagome though, didn't want to be worshiped, she just wanted to have a supportive, loving, mature, partner.

And apparently, it had been slowly pushing Kagome further and further away.

Kagome continued, "I don't know what to do Sango, I don't want to hurt him, but I can't go on like this. I want something more from him, but I'm beginning to think he can't give it." Kagome's voice was shaky now, and Sango could see the tears welling in her eyes. Kagome looked so scared, and helpless.

Sango scooted over to her, and put her arm around her shoulders, but she didn't know what to say. Kagome couldn't hold it in any longer, putting it into words made it official. She shook with sobs, as her heart cringed with regret and shame.

She was falling out of love with Inuyasha…

Golden eyes watched from above the trees, as the girl cried against the chest of her friend. His sensitive ears had heard the entire conversation, and he smirked to himself.

Images of her writhing in tainted pleasure beneath him flashed through his minds eye, "heh" his fangs flashed ever so slightly.

"You will be mine, you will be mine again. But this time, I wont let you go back to him. Guilt is such a useless emotion of you humans, but I will make you forget that foolish half-breed brother of mine. He is worthy of nothing more than death," though his words were lost in the wind, he was content with it. For now.

"I will be back for you, _my_ Kagome."

Suteki: Wow look! A second chapter! Haha thank you everyone for the reviews too. I wan to let you all know though, I am very rusty, and I'm still finding my groove. So trust me when I say it will get better with time.

Oh and to those that are unfamiliar with the Japanese I used. "Ohayo, ogenki desu ka Sango-chan?" translates into "good morning, how are you Sango?"

There ya go! Please review some more!  Loves and kisses. Ja!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Under the Goshenboku 

He smothered her lips with his, a carnal growl rumbling from his throat. She arched her back in pleasure, taking her lips away to moan. Her hands held onto his back, her nails raking up and down his sides.

Her head fell to side and she looked towards the far wall. There in a dimly lit corner, sat Inuyasha, staring blankly into the wood. She looked at him in confusion, and then turned to see who it was on top of her.

Her eyes widened in horror, "Sess- Sesshoumaru!"

The man looked at her and grinned in return. He grabbed the back of her neck and sunk his teeth into the flesh of her collarbone, fire flooded through her body.

Kagome sat up in bed in a cold sweat. She was breathing heavily, a hand on her shoulder where she had felt the pain. She cleared her mind, and then looked down besides her to see Inuyasha sleeping peacefully.

"That dream again…" she whispered to herself. She had been having similar dreams all week. If she had stayed asleep any longer, she probably would have gotten to see Sesshoumaru slaughter Inuyasha once again…

She got up as quietly as possible, wrapped herself in her kimono, and walked into the night. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get out, make sure she didn't return to the same dream when she went back to sleep.

Kagome found herself walking towards the Goshenboku, for some reason, she found comfort in the tree. Perhaps because it resembled something familiar, something from home. She always felt close to her family, to her roots, you could say.

She was so lost in thought, that she didn't hear the rustling behind her, or the heavy panting. By the time she sensed it, it was too late.

A loud screech sounded behind her, she spun around to face the creature, but it was already on top of her. A large boar demon loomed over her, its fangs bared. She tried to scream for help, scream for Inuyasha. But she couldn't make a sound.

'I'm dead.'

She closed her eyes and prayed. Suddenly, the weight was lifted off of her and she heard a horrible, horrible noise. The painful cry of agony. She jumped to her feet and frantically looked around for what had caused the noise.

She found the youkai on the ground, motionless, and covered in its own blood. But what horrified her the most, was the man standing over the animal.

Kagome backed away slowly, shaking her head 'no'. "W-why are you here?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru retracted his poison whip, still glaring at the dead youkai. "I just saved your life, you should spare me your foolish questions girl."

Kagome was frozen in fear as soon as he turned his solid piercing gaze upon her. She wanted to run, but at the same time, she wanted to stay right where she was. While he intimidated her, that same feeling attracted her to him.

The look he gave her, challenged her in every way. But above all, it challenged her to stay. So she did. She stopped her bodies shaking, and calmed herself.

The miko stood her ground, and matched this powerful demons gaze. Sesshoumaru laughed on the inside at her stance, this was something that he always liked in her. He had watched her stand up to the hanyou Naraku, and she never showed her fear. Though he could smell the sweet scent of terror all over her, she refused to let her enemy know it.

He advanced towards her, and saw her flinch, trying to resist the urge to back away. Soon enough, he was standing almost against her. He towered over her a good fourteen inches; she was now staring at his chest. She was rendered as a mute again; she felt the ball in her throat tighten.

Sesshoumaru ran a clawed hand through her hair, and watched as her eyes got wider, and her body stiffened. "Why do you fear me so, woman," he asked her in a quiet but firm voice, no emotion to detect.

Her eyes darted up to his, and then back to his chest. She couldn't stand to look at those eyes. They resembled Inuyasha's, but Sesshoumaru's were different, they made her body limp.

He grabbed her chin and made her look back up at him, holding her gaze for a moment, before coming in closer, to the point that she could feel his breath.

'No, no, no this isn't happening,' Kagome thought to herself hysterically. She watched him close his eyes, then brush his lips against hers, before claiming them with a powerful kiss.

Her eyes widened at the action, her body completely rigid. 'I do not fear for my life…I fear that this is…' she returned the kiss, and closed her eyes.

'…Exactly what I want.'

Something inside of the Demon Lord burned hot; he pushed her up against a tree and made love to her mouth. Kagome returned with just as much fire, and freed her rigid arms to hold onto his biceps.

Instinctively she brought her knee up between his legs slowly and heard him growl in approval. Just then he pulled away, holding her at arms distance. She opened her eyes in confusion, and looked up to him questioningly.

She could still see the fire and hunger in his eyes, his lips tightened in a thin line as he tried to regain his posture.

Kagome didn't dare say a word; she still wasn't sure what had just happened. She knew better, she had to choose her words carefully with him, or not speak at all.

He stepped back away from her and turned to leave. Kagome let a quiet whimper escape from her mouth, and he stopped, but did not turn to look at her.

"I will not take you, as long as you are bound to my brother." He knew that she was undoubtedly thinking of their last encounter, as was he, and how he wanted to repeat it right now.

"But last time…" Kagome forced out.

"Last time, you did not have that horrid scar on your shoulder."

Kagome was taken aback, as her hand returned to her shoulder. She gripped the mark there…Inuyasha's mark, his claim on her. It could not be broken unless he willed it too.

When she came out of her daze and raised her head, he was gone. She slumped against the tree, and slid to the ground.

She brought her knees to her chest, and hid her head in her arms. She felt so ashamed that she wanted nothing more than to leave with the brother of her mate. But it pained her even more to know that, as long as Inuyasha loved her, she would be forever held in his cage.

The tears fell once again, her throat burning as she tried to hold back the sobs. She begged for sleep, for anything that would rid her of these thoughts if only for a moment. Sleep did come eventually, she spent the remainder of the night sleeping against the tree that started it all, and would ultimately end it all.

Suteki: I know its really short, sorry but I do have more coming. Thanks again for the reviews on chapter 2 )

For those that don't know, Goshenboku The God Tree, the one Inuyasha was pinned to by Kikyou.

Chapter 4 coming soon!


End file.
